Rocky View County Fire Services
Rocky View County Fire Services (RVCFS) is a combination career and paid-on-call/volunteer fire department. It has three volunteer stations and four career/paid-on-call stations. Rocky View County Fire Services has approximately 300 fire personnel serving the county. There are also five other municipal fire departments inside Rocky View County, some combination career/paid-on-call/volunteer and some wholly volunteer departments, four of which provide coverage to Rocky View County by contract agreement. Those departments are Redwood Meadows Emergency Services, Cochrane Fire Services, Crossfield Volunteer Fire Department, and Beiseker Fire Department. The Airdrie Fire Department is surrounded by Rocky View County, but operates completely separate and have no association with Rocky View. In 2012, the Town of Chestermere returned to an independent fire department within the county of Rockyview, similar to the operations in Cochrane, Crossfield, and Redwood Meadows. The separate entity is known as Chestermere Fire Services. 'History' Fire Stations The fire stations in Rocky View County and the surrounding areas were originally numbered between 50 and 99 when the stations began receiving dispatch services from Calgary Fire Department in 1996. These numbers continued when the stations/departments transitioned to being dispatched by the separate entity Calgary 9-1-1 in 2006. As Calgary Fire Department continued to expand, it became necessary for CFD to reclaim the station numbers for future expansion, and the stations in the area were assigned new numbers as a result. Their historical station numbers are listed below the current numbers. 'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Asset (shop) number in brackets. 'Headquarters' - 262075 Rocky View Point, Rocky View County :(5599) - 20?? GMC Sierra 1500 :(5623) - 20?? GMC Sierra 1500 w/ Canopy :Rocky View County - Director of Emergency Services - Randy Smith :Rocky View County - Fire Chief - Strategic Planning & Project Management - Randy Smith :Rocky View County - District Chief - Gary Barnett :Rocky View County - District Chief - Dax Huba :Rocky View County - District Chief - Marcus Weckesser :Rocky View County - District Chief - Bill Clarke 'Fire Station 101' - 31001 Lott Creek Drive, Elbow Valley Originally Station 74 Built 2012 :101 Engine (5736) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Smeal (1250/720/25F) :101 Tender (5724) - 2011 International 7600 / Rosenbauer (1050/3000) :101 Bush Buggy (5751) - 20?? GMC Sierra HD Flatdeck with custom storage 'Fire Station 102' - 128 MacLaurin Drive, Springbank Airport (CYBW) Originally Station 71 :102 Engine - (7096) - 2008 Spartan / Crimson (Ex-Englewood Fire Department (Colorado)) :102 Tender (5725) - 2011 International 7600 / Rosenbauer (1050/3000) :102 Bush Buggy (7050) - 201? Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD / ? skid unit 'Fire Station 103' - 31211 Lochend Place, Bearspaw Originally Station 73 :103 Engine (5821) - 2015 International 7400 4WD / Rosenbauer (840/600/30F) (SN# 16443) :203 Engine (5670) - 2009 Spartan MetroStar / Rosenbauer :103 Tender - 2015 International 7400 4WD / Rosenbauer (625/1500) (SN# 21449) :103 Bush Buggy (5834) - 201? Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD / ? skid unit 'Fire Station 105' - 285052 Symons Valley Road, Madden Originally Station 53 :105 Engine (5494) - 2006 International 7400 / Pierce Contender (1250/1000/30F) :105 Tender (5846) - 2015 International 7400 / Advance Engineering Products :105 Bush Buggy (2873) - 1990 GMC 3500 1-ton 4x4 utility body pickup truck (?/200) :105 Mobile Command (4423) - 1999 Ford E-350 van (crew transport) 'Fire Station 107' - 291015 Rocky View Drive, Rocky View Originally Station 72 :107 Engine (5649) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer :207 Engine '- :'107 Tender (5640) - 2006 International 7600 / Fort Garry :107 Bush Buggy (5669) - 201? Ford F-550SD / Alliance Custom Fabricators / Rocky Mountain Phoenix :207 Bush Buggy (7061) - 'Fire Station 108' - 230 1 Avenue, Irricana Originally Station 56 :108 Engine - (5630) 2006 International 7600 / Fort Garry (1250/1000) :108 Tender (1548) - 1981 GMC TopKick single-axle (?/1500) (Previously operated by Madden as 53 Tender.) :108 Rescue (5631) - 2006 International 4400 / Rosenbauer (Previously operated by Balzac as 72 Rescue.) :108 Bush Buggy (5657) - 2008 Ford F-550 2-ton pickup truck :208 Bush Buggy - :108 Quad - 19?? Polaris? 'Fire Station 111' - 12 Railway Avenue East, Langdon Originally Station 60 :111 Engine (7095) - 2008 Spartan / Crimson (1500/?) (Ex-Englewood Fire Department (Colorado)) :211 Engine (5495) - 2006 International 7400 / Pierce Contender (1250/1000/30F) :111 Tender (5847) - 2015 International 7400 / Advance Engineering Products :111 Rescue (5794) - 1997 Spartan / Saulsbury (ex-Centerville Volunteer Fire & Rescue Company No. 3 (Goochland County, Virginia)) :111 Mobile Command (5471) - 200? Chevrolet Tahoe :111 ERU (4432) - 199? GMC Sierra 1500 / Nortruck custom storage :111 Bush Buggy (5833) - 2015 GMC Sierra HD :111 Support (4222) - 1993 GMC Vandura cube van (previously operated by Irricana as 56 Rescue) :UTV 111 - 201? Polaris Ranger w/ skid mounted pump/tank 'Station / Assignment Unknown' :2011 Ford F-550 4x4 brush truck :(5458) - 2009 Kenworth T370 / Pierce Contender tandem-axle (420/2500/30F) (SN#9423395) :(5489) - 2006 International 7400 / Fort Garry (1250/1000) (SN#A123) (county spare) :(5459) - 2000 Chevrolet 3500 4x4 pickup truck :(5066) - 1996 Ford F-350 XL 4x4 flatdeck pickup truck 'Retired Apparatus' *1999 International 4900/ Superior (1050/800/33F) pumper (SN#SE 2032) (ex-Engine 59) (became property of Chestermere Fire Services when they seperated from county) *(2897) - 1993 Ford Crown Victoria sedan (personnel transport) *(5039) - 1992 International 4000 / ITB (Ex-Langdon Rescue) (Ex-Dairy delivery truck) *(2309) - 1991 GMC TopKick / Fort Garry (1050/1000/30A). Donated in March 2019 to the Los Alamos Project - will be sent to an unspecified department in Mexico. *(2310, ex-981) - 1990 GMC TopKick / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/30A) (Previously operated by Redwood Meadows Emergency Services as Pumper 3) *(1593) - 1986 Ford LT9000 conventional cab tandem-axle water tender (?/3000) *(1584) - 1983 International 2500 tandem-axle (PTO/3000) - Was originally Infrastructure & Operations (public works) property, likely returned to same *(P3180) - 1981 International CO1950B / Superior 1050/500 (SN#SE 352). Previously P3180 in Calgary Fire Department. Was operated as 71 (102) Engine before being wrecked in a collision. Returned to Calgary Fire Department where it was retired/scrapped. *(?) - 1980 International S / Superior front-mount pumper (625/?) (SN#SE 313) (Ex-Irricana). Presently owned by Calgary window cleaning company (May, 2013) *(295) - 1980? ? / Superior front-mount 625 pumper (SN#SE 313). *(?) - 1978? ? / Superior front-mount 840 pumper (SN#SE 171). *(4001) - 1975 International Cargostar / Superior pumper (840/500). Previously P??75 in Calgary Fire Department. Saw service as Redwood Meadows Emergency Services Pumper 3 and then 60 (111) Engine A. *(4000) - 1975 International Cargostar / Superior pumper (840/500). Previously P2075 in Calgary Fire Department. Saw service as 56 (108) Engine A. *(1886) - 1974 Ford L9000 / Thibault front-mount pumper (1050/500). Saw service as 53 (105) Engine. *(1891) - 1970 GM bus (Previously 56 (108) Support) 'External Links' *Rocky View Fire Services *Rocky View Fire Station 108 (Irricana) *Rocky View Fire Station 111 (Langdon) *Rocky View Fire Station 111 (Langdon) Facebook page 'Station Map' Category:Rocky View County Category:Alberta departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus